You dont fool me
by megs626
Summary: Jackie joins a big sister program but instead of a little girl, she gets a little boy and Hyde’s not amused. AUish Young man blues JH


Disclaimers: nope don't own it

Summary: Jackie joins a big sister program but instead of a little girl, she gets a little boy and Hyde's not amused. AUish Young man blues JH

They were all just sitting in there normal places, Eric on the couch with his arms rapped around his Fiancé, Hyde sitting in his normal chair while Kelso was ranting about something with a police car.

Looking at his watch, Hyde knitted his eyes brows together. 4:30. Jackie had got out of school an hour and a half ago and he was still waiting for her to walk into the basement. It wasn't that he missed her or anything; he was just fed up of Donna and Eric being all lovey dovey and Kelso not shutting up. Groaning, he leaned against his chair, were the hell was she?

Hearing foot steps, he instantly perked up hoping the others wouldn't notice eagerness. It wasn't like he was waiting all day to see her. It was just, they had only gotten back together about 5 months ago and he rarely had a chance to be alone with her. But with Fez and Laurie fighting, Eric and Donna planning there Wedding and Kelso going on a police ride he figured that it would be his chance.

Watching the door open he had to smirk, there she was FINALY, wearing a nice pair of black pants and her fuzzy white and red coat and that's when he noticed the huge smile on her face.

" Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Cole"

Cole, who the hell was Cole, some thoughts ran through his head as he thought of who it could be, some football player? Some loser in one of her classes or… he stopped when a kid no older then 10 entered and raised a brow.

Some kid, it was just some stupid kid?

The kid looked like the type all girls fawned over, scruffy brown hair, big brown eyes and smile everyone would fall for. What was Jackie doing with him?

Leaning in his chair he studied the kid and how he hung onto Jackie's leg, feeling a tinge of anger build up inside him, were had that come from?

Donna stared at the cute little boy who was now staring at Kelso's "badge"

"Since when are you in a Big Sister Program?"

Raising a brow, Jackie Huffed and swapped her hair back.

"Well I needed some extra credits and saw this one so thought why not?

Nodding Donna looked at Cole and then back at Jackie.

"But, that's a boy, I mean aren't you supposed to get a girl?"

Wrinkling her nose, Jackie sat on the couch.

"Ya but I was late signing up and there was only one girl left and she had the ugliest red hair I've ever …."

Noticing Donna's glare she decided to change the subject.

"But isn't he cute?"

Getting a nod out of everyone, except one, Jackie looked to her boy friend.

"Steven, your being quiet, don't you think he's cute?"

Snorting, he let out a whatever and sunk in his chair. So much for alone time with Jackie

Giving his usual smart ass smirk, Eric put a hand on Cole shoulder and pointed to Hyde.

"You see that Cole? That's what happens when you do badly in school and inhale too much, so remember to always be good to your parents and you won't turn out like that"

Getting a hit from his burn out friend, Eric rubbed his arm, he was also violent.

Noticing Cole staring at him, Hyde made a scowl that made the poor kid run behind Jackie.

"Ahh!"

Jackie scowled when every one laughed and frowned at Hyde, why was he being so mean? Holding Cole closer to her she glared at him.

"Steven, what's wrong with you? You don't go around scaring little kids!"

Slightly frowning at Hyde, Kelso nodded his head.

"Ya Hyde, I'm about to have a baby soon so what are you going to do to him when he's born? Scare him so much he'll run out the hospital"

Shaking her head, Donna looked at him.

"Kelso, your baby won't be able to walk when he's born let alone run"

Looking at her like she was stupid he made a face.

"Then how's he gonna get out of Brooke Donna?"

Making a face of Disgust, she turned back to Cole.

"So Cole, what do you want to do, I mean there's not much but I'm sure we can find something for you"

Nodding his head, Eric looked around

"Well ya, I have some Star Wars action figures you can play with"

Shaking his head, Cole looked at him.

"Sorry I don't play with dolls"

Holding back his anger, Eric pouted, little Brat.

Thinking for a moment Jackie reached into her pocket and pulled out some photo's.

"Here, you can arrange these from pretty to prettiest"

Looking at the photo's, Cole smiled and snuggled into Jackie taking a small glance at Hyde and smiling.

There it was again, that feeling of anger, but he couldn't understand what he was angry about, so what if this kid was practically groping Jackie, it didn't mean anything, did it? And that's when he saw, the little hand holding the photo's put them right in his pocket.

Glaring, Hyde looked at the kids face and frowned, the little brat was smirking smugly at him. The little punk was up to trouble, and Hyde didn't like it.

Well there's chapter one, I hope you liked it, and for those of you who have read Heartbreaker, I will also be updating that as soon I can, I haven't abandoned it! So please Read and Review and Enjoy


End file.
